


The Date

by Tabithacraft



Series: Say hey if you're gay [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Say hey if you're gay, Sequel, Unicorns, Wynonna gives advice, prompts, wynonna earp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithacraft/pseuds/Tabithacraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly and Nicole met when Waverly accidentally wore her "Say hey if you're gay" shirt out to get coffee. This is their date that they arranged when they met. RecklessArrow who gave me the prompt for "say hey if you're gay" sent me this prompt for a follow on of their first date:</p><p>"if you were thinking of doing a sequel of sorts maybe you could have waverly thinking about cancelling the date with Nicole bc it her first date with a girl and she's scared how people will react bc yeah she's the town sweetheart but people have reacted badly to gay/bi people before. So big sis wynonna comes in and they have a moment and convinces her to go on the date and Nicole understands that waverly isn't officially out yet and tells her that they can go as slow/be discreet as waves want if it will make her comfortable which then prompts waverly into kissing her bc how else is she supposed to react to someone being so sweet, considerate and understanding of her situation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RecklessArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessArrow/gifts).



> You guys all gave me an amazing response to "say hey if you're gay" and lots of you asked for the date. Here it is!
> 
> Thanks to all of you. I love comments and kudos and you're all wonderfully generous, so thanks. And they obviously inspire me to write more;)

**The Date**

Waverly's shift at Shorty's was nearly over and her mind hadn't left the new Purgatory police officer the entire time. The interaction that had occurred between them earlier had played and replayed in her head, and by ten pm she was already getting nervous for when Nicole would arrive for their date. Waverly might no longer be dressed in her "Say hey if you're gay" shirt but she was feeling more _out_ than ever. Her red cheeks had faded, and her pulse was mostly normal, except for when a 'not safe for work' thought crossed her head (there were a few), but her stomach was awash with nerves and she was jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof. As she and Gus worked along side one another, she couldn't help but keep stealing glances at the older woman, attempting to discern if she'd read her the "say hey if you're gay" on her t-shirt earlier. If the woman had, there wasn't a hint of it in her behaviour and there were certainly no probing questions. She let out a huff of air and smiled to herself, because she'd apparently gotten away with the whole incident. Maybe not with Wynonna, but she had wanted to share with her sister for a while, maybe it hadn't happened in the way she would've planned, but given her sister's personality it worked. And the best part of it all was that in the process of accidentally revealing that part of herself she had managed to find out that the incredibly Haught new Officer in town was gay _and_ interested. She'd definitely had worse fashion disasters than accidentally wearing that shirt. Not to mention life disasters - she'd actually dated Champ for longer than she cared to admit! The thought of spending more time with the sassy, confident red head was extremely stomach clenching. Nicole Haught. Officer Haught. Officer H.A.U.G.H.T who was most definitely H.O.T. Nicole. The dimples, the amusement in dark eyes, the expression of awe. Waverly smiled again.

"What's got you grinning like a Cheshire Cat?" Gus narrowed her eyes. "'Cept maybe the near end of our day and this crazy long shift." Waverly loved Sunday's because they closed at midnight, unlike other nights.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just happy is all," she babbled, unable to stop the smile from growing at the thought of the flirting, at the thought of shiny brown eyes, dimples and smooth talk, "I mean I don't need a reason to be happy do I? It's been a good day."

"Nothing to do with making a new friend?" Gus gave her an all too knowing look and she felt the blush creep it's way up her cheeks.

"What new friend?" Waverly hedged, anxiety threading through her at the thought of Gus knowing. 

"The red headed cop. I know things have gone kinda sour with Chrissy and your other friends since Wynonna has been back... " Gus gave her a searching look.

"Me and the cop? We're not friends," she squeaked, "we only just met...I...mean maybe we could become friends, but it's probably a little too soon to be making sweeping statements like that and..." Her voice squeaked ridiculously. 

"There's nothing wrong in branching out a little and given all the trouble your sister seems to find, I can't help thinking that a police officer is a good choice!" Gus chuckled.

"Well she's new in town...but I literally just met her and you know...maybe she's not who I think she is? I don't know anything about her. Maybe she's like a...like a.... _unicorn_ and I'm used to _horses_ , I mean maybe I'm not a unicorn person? What if the, uh, _old stallion_ , that's reliable and familiar is best?"

"You already had an old stallion, baby girl, and he was definitely not reliable, nor any good. He was more of a mule," Wynonna had appeared, literally out of nowhere and Waverly blushed. "And who's the unicorn? Consider me intrigued!"

"Pretty red headed police woman. You probably know her from work?" Gus supplied helpfully.

"Haught?" Wynonna's brow furrowed. 

"Very, though not my type" Gus shrugged. Wynonna looked momentarily confused before smirking at Waverly.

"You met Officer Haught?"

"Oh it's her name, what a funny name," Gus chuckled and wondered off to serve some patrons who'd just arrived and settled at a table. 

"She, uh...she said _hey_ ," Waverly mumbled, still uncertain and insecure about her sister's thoughts on her sexuality, eyes flicking up to check out her sister's face before dropping back to the bar, as she saw Wynonna 'get it.'

"So she's a unicorn with great taste, huh?" Wynonna chuckled to herself. 

"But, uh, what if I'm not sure...about, uh, unicorns?'

'You're one? Right? I mean, with the shirt I kinda assumed that..." Wynonna looked confused, her mouth almost pouting.

"I'm kinda half unicorn, half horse, I guess..." Waverly clarified. 

"Ok, ok..." Her sister nodded pensively and Waverly felt overrun by anxiety bugs. "You know, thanks for sharing with me...I'm guessing you didn't really mean to, but I'm proud of you all the same..."

"I'm glad that you know. I mean, it was an accident and I'm not exactly sure I was ready to share...well with the whole world anyway...I totally wore the shirt out by accident..."

"But you bought the shirt Waves. And you put it on...so you're sure you're at least a little bit unicorn? Right?"

"Oh I'm sure," Waverly enthused and then blushed at her enthusiasm. 

"And Officer Haught?"

"Nicole."

"And Nicole?" Wynonna kept her face admirably serious. 

"Most definitely a unicorn, for absolute sure," Waverly gave a wry smile as she thought about Nicole's flirting, but then blushed when she realized how thrilled she looked, given Wynonna's low chuckle. 

"So she's a unicorn and you're part unicorn, why shouldn't you be friends? I'm pretty sure she's better than your other friends," Wynonna snarled, but the snarl turned into a cocky, shit eating grin as Waverly's blush deepened and she busied herself wiping down the bar in her embarrassment. "Ha, ok...not friendship. You're hot for Haught!"

"Wynonna," she chastised, busying herself with pouring her sister a shot of whisky, fumbling slightly she was that flustered.

"You are!" Wynonna pretty much crowed in delight, "and that's pretty damn cute!"

"She's cute," Waverly mumbled thinking of chocolate drop eyes and dimples.

"So ask her out," her sister shrugged as if it were the simplest thing in the world and Waverly was struck with how simple it wasn't. If Officer Haught were a male officer it would be simple. _So_ simple. But Nicole was a woman, a beautiful, high profile (thanks to the uniform) woman. And she herself wasn't exactly low profile. Everyone in town knew her - knew her family. The town's only claim to fame was her distant relative. The town suffered under the curse of Wyatt Earp too. Waverly had spent years attempting to blend in, using a wave and a smile to endear herself to inhabitants predisposed to think ill of her. 

"Well...I may have already asked her for a date in a fit of...insanity, or super confidence, or something and normally when I'm scared I back off, but there's something about her...and I only just met her, but she's pretty and confident, and flirty and she made me scared and excited all at the same time. I've never been scared and excited all in one go..."

"Waves got game - you go lil sis!" Wynonna held out her fist for a bump but Waverly pressed it down against the bar, embarrassed.

"But now she's not here and I don't know if I'm ready for everyone...you know, looking at us," she attempted, "no one knows I'm part unicorn and it's not like people don't already talk about me...us...and maybe..."

"You should be proud of who you are?" Wynonna interrupted pointedly, one eyebrow arched.

"I am," Waverly insisted, "I really am, but you know...not everyone is gonna be easy breezy about unicorns being... _unicorny_ out in public, I mean there's still people who think unicorns don't really exist and others who make their disgust with these wonderful magical creatures known in a really loud and aggressive manner."

"If you're bisexual and you want to be all lesbian lovery with the local Haught cop, don't let other people put you off."

"That's oh so easy for you to say, but what about when someone says something..."

"You call them a homophobe and move on..." Wynonna told her promptly. "Or I'll kick their prejudiced, dickhead asses..."

"That simple?" she scoffed but sister just casually shrugged.

"They don't deserve your attention Waves. Call them on their shit and move on. I know _exactly_ what people think of me, and I'll say what that makes them to their faces, but I'm not gonna try and change their opinion - the harder I try the more they'll dig in. Besides which some of it's true with me. You got the fact that you're right on your side, that those shitty things they might say aren't true."

"So I just accept the world's a horrible place?"

"You know hells real baby girl...rest easy in the fact that those people filled with hatred end up in hell and those magical unicorns can't possibly go anywhere other than heaven, what with those pretty wings they got."

"I love you Wynonna," Waverly was filled with a sudden surge of affection for her sister and reached over the bar to hug her tight. "And technically unicorns don't have wings, it's a Pegasus that has wings, and the horse with wings and a horn - it doesn't actually have a name..."

"So when and where's your date?" Wynonna looked rolled her eyes a little and squeezed Waverly's arm, as always seeming a little overwhelmed by Waverly's open affection. 

"She's meeting me here at the end of my shift!"

"Wow, Haughtstuff is fast stuff."

"Actually, I may of uh, suggested it..." She bit her lip and Wynonna laughed,

"That's my lil sister!" she winked and downed her shot of whisky, banging the glass on the table as her typical Wynonna way of ordering another. 

"The thing is," Waverly leaned closer to her sister, heart hammering, "I've never actually been on a date with a girl or done _stuff_ with a girl and with a guy I'm good, in fact I'm _great_ , but what if I'm terrible with a girl?"

"It's a date Waves - you don't need to sleep with her..." Wynonna arched her eyebrows and looked pointedly at the glass on the bar. With a huff Waverly grabbed the whiskey and topped her sister up. 

"If the dating becomes regular, eventually I'll sleep with her. I'll want to..."

"Ugh...ok, so I don't know anything about sex between two girls, but I know a hell of a lot about sex between a woman and a man, and sex in general and that's the thing...if it feels good and both people like it, then you do more, if someone doesn't like it change it up and if someone says stop, get your hands the fuck off..."

"Helpful Wynonna, really helpful..."

"You have the same parts...surely you know what feels good?" Wynonna shifted and downed the whiskey looking pointedly at Waverly for a third. Waverly poured her sister another shot as she considered how best to respond. 

"There's certain things I've never tried on female parts and yeah, some of it may be... _transferable_ from me to...you know another, but other things...I uh..."

"If she likes you and is worth anything you won't need to be a superstar in the sack immediately. Some sex is amazing the first time, other times you need to work on it, but you know what? The more you desire someone the more fun it is and if it's fun...technique isn't quite so important. No one's perfect Waves...and from what I know of Haught, which is very little, she seems like a nice person..."

"So I shouldn't cancel my date?"

"Nope, definitely not. No way," Wynonna shook her head so hard Waverly was worried about her sister brain being banged around. "Just take it slow and have fun."

"Slow and fun."

"Yep," Wynonna smiled. "So, how'd I do on the big sister advice thing then?"

"Good actually. Really good."

"Knew I'd nail it..." Wynonna fist pumped and Waverly rolled her eyes,

"Not sure I'd say nailed it," she teased. 

"Yeah? Well I guess we'll leave the nailing to you," she winked and then slid off her barstool and heading for the door. 

"You need to pay Wynonna!" Waverly all but yelled. 

"Stick it on my tab," her sister called without looking back.

"You don't have one," she huffed, but her sister was gone. It figured that advice would cost her. 

Waverly rolled her eyes and wiped down the bar where Wynonna had sat, sticking her empty shot glass in the washing up bowl ready to take to the dish washer. _Take it slow and have fun._ Well, that sounded simple enough. And Nicole seemed confident and she probably had lots of experience in the things Waverly had no experience in. Nicole could probably _lead_ things between them, so to speak. She wondered what Nicole's ex-girlfriends were like but had no doubt about their existence. Of course ex-girlfriends would exist, the girl was beautiful and sweet, and utterly charming. She stopped mid-wipe, dishcloth poised immobile above the bar in front of her and wondered what kind of things Nicole had done with them, whether she had loved them. Waverly had read everything she could find about sex between two woman. She'd even had a palm against head moment when she realized that sex between two women could still involve a penis because trans women didn't necessarily have a vagina, it was just something she hadn't thought about before she had started to realize she wasn't as heteronormative as she'd always thought. Purgatory was small and though statistically there had to be gay men, lesbians, bisexuals, pans, transgendered, and everything else, none were out openly. So when she realized she was sexually attracted to women, she vowed to learn, to be informed. So she knew about fingering, oral, rimming, anal, strap on, scissoring, grinding, dildos and even fisting. The thought of it all kinda turned her on and she'd had some pretty fun sessions with herself and some porn - called it practice. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about anal, or rimming, or fisting, or even giving oral, but she didn't figure she had to get to everything straight away. She also figured that in the moment things that made her squirm in uncertainty might make her squirm in pleasure. In truth, she really just wanted it all, at some point - to know what she liked and didn't like for sure because she was certain that her fears, body insecurity and self-consciousness or even her media driven notions of sex that caused her to recoil slightly at the notion of certain sex acts, and in reality she might feel very differently. The thing was being informed and being interested in trying things was very different to actually trying them. Imagination and reality were ions apart. It was very easy for her to imagine two pretty woman scissoring, no problem at all, and she had gotten off to the thought of a woman's fingers pumping in and out of another woman. She'd imagined her hips interlocked with another girls, her mouth on their breast, their fingers in her and hers seeking warmth and wetness. But when she thought of actually being naked on a bed with another girl, legs interlocked and bodies grinding together...well her stomach swooped pleasantly, but she wasn't sure she was confident enough to actually do _that_.

Waverly found her thoughts turning briefly to Champ, Champ who'd talked her into all manner of dirty sex including bondage and blow jobs. Interestingly she had no interest in sucking his dick, but the thought of her mouth between a girls legs made her wet, even if it scared her. Though the thought of her mouth between the Officers legs made her wet _and_ anxious. 

"Hey," the smooth, melodic voice broke her trance. "You doing ok, you're looking kinda...zoned," Officer Nicole Haught-dammit-way-to-hot-to-be-real-and-a-lesbian-not-a-unicorn was looking at her over the bar with a smirk and sparkling brown eyes. Waverly wanted to gasp a wow out loud because she'd changed into jeans and a sweater and wow, was pretty much the only word her brain could form. 

"I'm fine...I'm fine, great...good you know? Just super dandy and yep," apparently she would never be smooth, not if her babbling affliction kept making an appearance. 

"You're feeling good, got it," Nicole nodded officiously, hands clasped and chin resting on them as she smiled. "I'm early, I know. Perpetual problem I have is being unable to be late for anything. I was even early for life," she wrinkled her nose and Waverly found herself utterly captivated by it. 

"Yeah?"

"Eight weeks early. It was ok, I was strong and healthy. Of course that habit has stuck around and it means I spend half my life waiting for things to happen."

"And when you see something you want, you don't like to wait?" Waverly leaned towards her. 

"No, I guess I don't," the Officer gave a little shrug while her eyes crisis crossed Waverly's face. "You mind if I sit here and chat to you until you're done?"

"No," Waverly burst out and then flushed, "I mean, it would be nice...to know more about you and hopefully I'll make the waiting for midnight a little more pleasant."

"Oh, I'm sure you will! I'm pretty sure you'd make waiting for anything more pleasant."

"That's optimistic," she giggled, "and you clearly think I'm more interesting than I am - I mean I'm a total history bore, like the worst, and I babble...more when I'm nervous than when I'm not, and so you'd probably be bored to tears by my analyzing this and debating that. I mean unless I'm done with all that for the day and then I'll tell you family tales to make you think twice about sitting and talking to me..."

"It's cute, you thinking I'd find history and family stuff boring. I'm pretty sure I'd be interested in most anything you have to say. And aren't your family tales the legends of Wyatt Earp? Not that I'm an Earper...I mean, that's not why I'm here, I guess that I like you and so finding out more about you and your family is kinda the point of dates...it just doesn't seem likely that your family history could be called boring..." Apparently Nicole could also babble with the best of them. 

"It's not all first date kinda talk," Waverly fluttered her lashes.

"Then I guess we'd better have more than one date," Nicole fluttered hers back. 

"Let's slow down there Haught stuff, who's to say you're gonna ace this one?" Waverly gave herself a mental pat on the back for finally demonstrating some game, as she gave Nicole an appreciative once over. 

"Well, I guess I better aim to be extra specially charming, huh?"

"I don't think lack of charm will be a problem," Waverly couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "Tell me more about you, Nicole?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"I can polish glasses while you talk," she couldn't say she'd be focussing on the glasses all that much. 

Nicole began to talk, and Waverly was lost. The roguish charm was still there, underlying the conversation, but Nicole was more than just charm and confidence. She was a sweet woman, who'd always wanted to be a cop, but had gotten a degree first - in three years not four - in criminology. Nicole apparently had aspirations and longed to be detective, or involved in the more _interesting_ side of law keeping. She had two big brothers and parents she adored. They all lived in the city still and liked to tease her about being a small town girl. She admitted she'd been drawn to Purgatory for two reasons - one, there was a job opening and in a small town you get to do all aspects of the job rather than the one boring thing you're assigned to, and two, she'd read about the place and some of the more _intriguing_ cases. 

Waverly found herself abandoning her glasses and leaning on the bar towards the Officer, so close she got a whiff of whatever divine perfume she was wearing. Nicole gave normal information but she wasn't normal - she was sweet and funny and incredibly good at drawing the corresponding information out of Waverly. While there was no point in keeping her family a secret, it wasn't first date kind of chit chat as she'd said, but she still found herself telling Nicole about the legendary Wyatt and her research into local history and as she phrased it for her date "folklore and legend."

"Are you working or gassing? You know you're on your own for clean up today?" Gus hip bumped her mid dramatic retelling of her sisters arrival back in town and Champ's attempt to get lucky with her. Nicole was laughing, a hand over her mouth.

"I promise all will be ready for opening tomorrow, ok?" Waverly informed her aunt.

"Sure Waves," Gus smiled kindly. "I'm afraid I'm about to lock the door, Officer."

"Oh, it's ok Gus, uh, Nicole is uh, gonna...stay and chat and you know, hang out a little because, uh..."

"No problem Waverly," Gus leaned forward and gave her a half hug. "I'll lock up on my way out ok?"

"Ok," Waverly was aware that Gus leaving had kickstarted her pulse and her date. She was suddenly so nervous her stomach was filled with butterflies who were performing some kind of flash mob in her belly. She was going to be alone with Nicole. Nicole. Beautiful, sweet and funny Nicole. Lesbian Nicole with her soft lips and filed finger nails. Nicole who was her date. 

"Have fun girls," Gus waved and Nicole gave a little wave in return. Waverly watched the older woman leave and then turned to her date,

"Want something stronger than a beer?" she asked. 

"Well..." Nicole seemed to squirm at the question. 

"It's ok...I mean beer is good," Waverly rushed out.

"Thing is," Nicole stood and was much closer than she had been when sitting.

"Yeah?"

"I kinda want to keep my options open..." Nicole gave her a small smile and Waverly felt the wind go out of her,

"What do you mean? Like, you want to date lots of people? Or you already are? Do you have other girls?" Waverly frowned.

"No! No, no, no," Nicole practically yelled and Waverly felt the relief wash through her, "no other girls, no. I mean...when it comes to kissing you at the end of the night...I'd like to kiss you Waverly, and if we get drunk I'm not sure I'll feel right making my move..."

"Making your move?" Waverly croaked, her throat dry as she thought about being pressed against that body, Nicole's mouth on hers. 

"Well maybe you'll want to kiss me, especially if you're anything like me after a few drinks..."

"What are you like after a few drinks?" Waverly interrupted, her voice an octave lower.

"Well," Nicole's gaze flickered over her face, "I like you Waverly. Drunk I'd want to kiss you. A lot. But I wouldn't know if I'm taking advantage, because drink makes me...you know, _amorous_ and maybe you'd just be kissing me because drink makes you amorous too." The officer gave a little shrug and Waverly considered her words,

"What about if I kissed you?"

"Well, if you were drunk it wouldn't be right if I let it go...I mean...I wouldn't be able to be sure if the first kiss was the drink or because you really wanted it."

"I want it," the words fell from her lips and brought a bright smile to Nicole's face. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and you know what I suggest?"

"What?" Nicole watched her as she threw down the tea towel and moved from behind the bar. 

"I kiss you now to prove it and then we can get a lil drunk and handsy with no worries," she gave a casual little shrug that utterly belied her racing heart and crawling electric nervousness, because what if Nicole thought she was too forward or out of line, or...

Waverly's thoughts ran dry the second her lips hit Nicole's. She couldn't have even said if Nicole assented or dissented to her suggestion. There was a definitive indication of assent in the way Nicole's hand found her wrist and gripped it, in the warm hand that landed on her waist and tugged her closer. There was assent in the eager response of Nicole's mouth to hers. The Too-Damn-Haught Officer of the law was kissing her as if her tongue had been grown in sin. Waverly led, her mouth pressed hard against Nicole's, her body clumsy in her eagerness and with her insane nerves. 

"Wow, and it's not even the end of the date," Nicole all but purred when Waverly finally managed to pull back. 

"Now we can have a drink, right? Because I'm an Earp and Earps drink. We drink when we're angry, we drink when we're lonely, we drink when somebody died and we drink when we're scared..." the implication was obvious. Nicole's reaction wasn't,

"I scare you?" She seemed pleased, touched even. Waverly nodded,

"In the best way possible," she admitted with a smile. 

"Because I'm a girl?"

"I honestly have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to that," she admitted, "but no. It's the dimples, the smile, your puppy dog eyes that make me wanna _do_ things with you. And God you're...intriguing and interesting and flirty and yeah...you scare me..."

"I knew the minute I first saw you that I was going to like you a whole lot more than was probably good for me," Nicole admitted. "Though I'm feeling less worried about a broken heart right about now."

"A broken heart?" Waverly frowned. She was into this girl, no denying, but talk of broken hearts seemed a little too soon. Nicole just gave a disarming smile,

"I heard tell of you and boyfriends - your sister talks. And I may have had a smidge of a crush on you," she held finger and thumb up and indicated a smidge, "I saw you joking with your sister, your smile and wave, I heard you give Dolls the 411 on some bad guy you'd researched...I say _heard_ but I mean more like gaped at you like a hopelessly smitten lesbian crushing on a straight girl."

"Lucky day," Waverly giggled doing a little hand wave. 

"The luckiest," Nicole concurred and her hand snuck into Waverly's thick dark hair, and Waverly found her back pressed against the bar and Nicole's body up tight against hers and being kissed, holy crap was she being kissed. Nicole might look like a puppy with those big soulful eyes, the dimples and the smile, but the woman kissed like she had very dirty intentions. Her mouth was soft, so soft and her breath was fresh and when she began involving her tongue - Waverly hadn't ever had such an immediate strong physical reaction to a kiss. And it was just a kiss - a passionate, cell vibrating, pheromone drenched kiss, that had her whole body throbbing, literally throbbing - her heart was thumping against her ribs, her pulse was jumping and there was a beat between her legs that pulsed needily with the Officer's freely roaming hands, the strong tug on her hips, the hand smoothing over her ass and down her thigh. 

Waverly was more than ready to start tearing Nicole's clothes from her body, and judging by the woman's laboured breathing, the soft moans, and the downright frantic kissing, Nicole felt the same. But the kiss slowed, until Waverly was staring into brown eyes, the pupil blown wide. The eyes fluttered shut and Nicole pressed her forehead to Waverly's. 

"No more kissing?" she asked, but it came out as more of a whimper. 

"Oh, there'll be plenty of kissing Waves," Nicole pulled her ever closer by the hips, and Waverly felt her desire nearly triple, as she fought against the need to move against the woman's body, to ease the desperate ache between her legs. Holy crap but she hadn't expected to have this kind of response the first time she went for something with a girl. She expected awkward and got instinct. She must have read everything she could about scissoring, grinding, eating a girl out, fingering, and while she would never go into something uninformed (that really wasn't her style) she probably hadn't needed to fret so much (though again, fretting was kind of her style). 

"But not now?"

"I want to kiss you and do oh so much more, trust me," Nicole's hands ran up her neck and cupped her chin. "But I think I'm gonna really, really like you Waverly Earp - I mean you wore your _Say hey if you're gay_ shirt out to get coffee, and you're funny and cute and not my type at all, but somehow more my type than anyone else...so this date...it's gotta be more than making out and sex."

"This date does," Waverly agreed. "Then a mixture of the two is fine. Right?" Her eagerness was obvious and Nicole's thumb brushed her lips.

"Right," Nicole chuckled and oh but those dimples were divine.

"But for now if you want to stop kissing maybe take a step back."

"I'm taking a step back but not because I _want_ to stop kissing. Because I _want_ to date you."

"Awesome!" Waverly found herself drifting closer, rising on her toes, her nose bumping Nicole's, the woman's warm, minty breath so close and such a turn on. 

"One more kiss is ok, right?" The words from Nicole were pointless because they were already kissing.

"Right," Waverly mumbled into the kiss, before finding her hips pressed into the other girl and it felt so, so good, and yet she knew that Nicole was right. Clearly there was something between them - something potentially wonderful. She slowed the kiss and Nicole threw herself back, away from her. 

"Wow."

"Wow is right," Nicole's eyes were wide and filled with unmistakable awe. Waverly couldn't help thinking that maybe she looked the same. "Pool."

"Huh?"

"We should play some pool," Nicole rushed, moving at speed to set up the pool, and effectively put distance between them. 

"Pool is a great idea," Waverly watched the other girl set up the balls. "So you always knew you wanted to be a cop? How?"

Nicole looked up from where she was arranging the balls in the triangle and gave her a big smile. "That is a perfect first date question!"

Waverly sauntered to the table, hoping she looked sexy and not like her knees were weak from the kisses of a certain girl, "So...how did you? Know?"

"Well, and this is kinda embarrassing..."

"Trust me, I know all about kinda embarrassing," Waverly leaned against the table and watched the muscles flex in Nicole's arms as she spoke, her sleeves pushed up to her elbows,

"I was always that annoying kid - I was such a tattle tale. I bow my head in shame when I remember the way I'd annoy my big brothers over dishing the dirt on their escapades."

"A natural born law abider," Waverly teased and Nicole blushed,

"Seemed that way. I couldn't deal with wrong doing, but real wrong doing like bullying. I could turn a shoulder to the stuff that didn't hurt anyone, but if it was wrong on a moral level to me, well I'd run in and tell my mamma and papa just what those boys had done. And I was unpopular all the way up until grade four because I used to dob the bullies into the teachers."

"What happened in grade four?" Waverly took the cue Nicole handed her. 

"I got my first ever crush," Nicole caught her eye and Waverly got it. 

"You had a secret and you got that sometimes people don't want every little thing told."

"Absolutely. I'd pray at night that no one find out about how in love I was with this older girl. And I changed my ways. I stopped tattling on my brothers, a total about turn and it saved our relationship I think. And at school I stood up to the bullies rather than telling on them."

"And were you ever found out?"

"My biggest brother Dan - he caught me kissing a girl, but he was kinda unsurprised and just took to talking about which girls he thought were pretty with me as well as Jack."

"And Jack?"

"Jack was pretty slow to pick up on it but when he finally got the hint, when I said my dream prom date was Margo Robbie, well he just kinda went 'awwww,' and did this," Nicole starfished her hands beside her head as if to indicate the lights being switched on and she looked so goofy and cute Waverly wanted to kiss her all over again. She giggled instead. 

"And your parents?"

"I told them over Sunday dinner when I was eighteen. My mom said, 'I don't blame you, girls are often sweeter,' and my dad gave me a look. My dad he's a big man Waves, and he looked at me and said, 'your mother is right,' and then winked. I'd expected drama and all sorts, but they were the best. What about you?"

"Ha, you're gonna laugh..."

"I am?" Nicole gestured for her to break and she did potting a stripe. 

"Stripes," she announced and lined up her next shot. 

"So?"

"Well...my sister...she found out today when I accidentally wore that shirt...so there's that..." she spoke theatrically and Nicole didn't let her down, slapping her hands over her mouth and dramatically gasping,

"Oh my god," a small bark of laugher escaping. 

"She sent me a text congratulating me on coming out and that's when I fell into you. So she's an inadvertent match maker if you think about it," Waverly was well aware of her overly fluttering eyelashes. 

"She may have assisted but I was always going to say hey whether you were wearing that shirt or not," Nicole had edged closer to her and her warm hands had landed on her hips, thumbs brushing onto the bare skin between her shorts and Shorty's shirt. 

"Charmer," Waverly accused, utterly smitten.

"I have my moments," Nicole pressed to softest kiss to her lips and she melted, a whimper unavoidably escaping. "Oh but I adore _that_ sound," Nicole whispered.

"Hmmm."

"So, that's your sister...anyone else know?" Nicole took a deliberate step back and Waverly missed her proximity at once.

"Well no - Gus and Shorty, who I've lived with since I was six, my aunt and uncle...they don't know. I mean Gus, she saw me wearing the shirt...but I don't think she saw it 'saw' it."

"We can be as discrete as you need Waves. There's no pressure from me for you to come out to anyone before you're ready."

"No?" she stared at the beautiful officer. 

"Never."

"You're lovely. I'm not opposed to telling them, I just haven't and I don't really know why...I mean I guess seeing as I've never found a girl interested in me, I didn't see the point," she took her shot and missed. 

"Now I find that hard to believe," Nicole chided.

"What?"

"That you've never met a girl who was interested. I was interested from the second I saw you and even more interested the second you opened your mouth. You're a catch Waverly Earp, make no mistake."

"I think maybe you're the Haught ticket in town," Waverly joked and Nicole pursed her brow. 

"Really? First date name jokes?"

"They're all flattering...it's not like I'm going to go down the not Haught route is it?" She fought her laughter, and Nicole's expression broke. 

"You know I'll have heard them all before," she shrugged with a wide smile and to Waverly's ears it sounded like a challenge.

"Well then Haught stuff the battle is on. I'm going to find one pun of your name that you've never heard before!"

" _Really_?" Nicole seemed thrilled. "Game on!"

"You want to make it interesting?"

"Of course," Nicole bobbed her head. 

"If I make one by the end of the evening you let me take you out tomorrow...or when you're next not working," Waverly was proud of her brazen putting herself out there.

"Ok, ok. And if you don't I get to take you out."

"Deal." They grasped hands in a far more intimate manner than a handshake. 

"Do your worst," Nicole winked. 

"Can I?" Waverly bopped up and down with excitement.

"I know you've got at least one you're dying to get out," Nicole looked super indulgent and Waverly ran through her mental list - there were so many about how hot the Officer was, but given that she was super hot, Waverly fingered she'd have heard nearly every imaginable pun about _that_. She wanted to be at least a little witty.

"When you take a bath instead of showering is it in a Haught tub?" she barely got through it without laughing. 

"You'll have to find out," Nicole winked and Waverly gripped the edge of the table as her knees weakened and her body clenched at the visual image in her head - soft, wet skin, all exposed. 

"That's one Haught image," she whispered the pun slipping out without intention.

"You did well but no cigar just yet," Nicole laughed.

"But the night is young."

"It's one am," Nicole giggled. 

"See, the night is very young, practically a baby," Waverly grinned.

"Actually the _day_ is but an infant," Nicole teased as she handed the cue back to Waverly upon missing her shot. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Waverly's cheeks hurt and she actually couldn't remember the last time her cheeks had hurt from smiling so much. She and Nicole had shared information back and forth, such as, first crushes (hers was one of Wynonna's boyfriends whose name she couldn't remember and Nicole's was the older girl back in Grade 4), first kisses (Champ and a girl called Hannah Simpkin for Nicole, who had beautiful black skin and a smile that did things to Nicole's heart), places they wanted to see (they both agreed on Italy, Vietnam and India, but Waverly had always wanted to see Norway and Nicole Brazil), music they loved (Waverly had grinned like an idiot when Nicole professed her love of the Dixie Chicks), and favourite colour (blue for Waverly and red for Nicole). As they chatted, or flirted because it was blatant flirting with the heart eyes, and proximity, the teasing, Waverly would flirt outrageously with heated puns and hot compliments. 

"You need to face facts Waves, I've heard them all before..." Nicole told her after Waverly had asked if she wanted some 'hot tea' because she was such a 'haughty.'

"My mistake, why would you want a hot drink when you're clearly Haught already?" she smiled what she'd been told was her most dazzling smile.

"Sorry to disappoint cutie," Nicole was suddenly in her space and Waverly was thrilled, her fingers dragging over the skin between Nicole's tank and jeans, the sweater discarded some time ago. 

"You know, I think you're rubbing off on me," Waverly husked as Nicole's hips pressed into hers.

"How so?"

"Well let's face it, with all these attempted puns I'm coming on a little Haught, which is only gonna get me into Haught water...I guess I just have the Haught's for you, and with you so close...I'm feeling all kindsa Haught," she brushed her hair back and stretched a little so her top rode high and watched Nicole's already infatuated expression become heated. "Or maybe...maybe you keep standing so close that I'm getting all Haught and bothered?"

"You win," Nicole breathed out, words raspy and lilting with what sounded like adoration.

"I do?" she smiled happily, jumping a little, aware of the soft way Nicole was looking at her. 

"Yes," Nicole cupped her face and brushed her hair from her face. "You win because I have had jokes my whole life using my name, but you...you used my name to describe you and I've heard it all before, but it's all about me being hot and bothered, me being too hot to handle...and so you win..."

"It's all true," Waverly inched closer. The woman was amazing and it was too fast for this level of infatuation but she couldn't find any reason to care. 

"I wish this were our tenth date Waverly. I wish I could throw you down on that pool table and get to know every little bit of you, make you so crazy you forget your own name, God I wish that," Nicole nuzzled against her neck, her words causing a flood of wetness between Waverly's legs that surprised her, but God...the words, the closeness, all of it, not to mention the fact that she wished the very same thing. She moaned softly as Nicole continued, "but I don't want to wish away a second of time with you. So I'm going to walk you home and then head home myself and you - you better get planning for date number two, which I believe you said is tomorrow!" Nicole flashed her dimples and Waverly lurched forward, pressing her mouth to the other girls lips in a heated kiss, both of their hands grasping at each other's shoulders, arms, faces, as Waverly's ass hit the pool table and Nicole slid her thigh between hers. 

"Oh, that feels good," she gasped, only vaguely aware of how utterly inexperienced she must sound. 

"That's the idea," Nicole lifted her thigh, or something, she wasn't even sure, but she instinctively rocked against the proffered limb, a soft whimper echoing between them. 

"I could, God...I could totally get off like this...this feels...surely a thigh shouldn't feel like this?" she wondered why she could never shut up, especially at a moment like this, but funnily enough Nicole didn't seem to care, just stared at her with dark eyes, 

"Do you want to get off?" she asked, voice deep, before she squeezed her eyes shut, before shaking her head a little, "shit, I have to walk you to your door Waverly, I have to, or else I'm gonna get you off, and then probably do it all over again," she admitted. 

"I don't know whether I care right now," she bore down against the thigh still between hers, and soft moans floated between them, their mouths close.

"I want to do this right," Nicole insisted, and a part of Waverly stirred at the care and caution. "So I gotta walk you to your door."

"Ok," she conceded. "But you know I'm gonna have to walk you right back down again so I can lock the door behind you? So really I aught to walk you to the door."

"I really wanted to walk you to your door," the Officers brow furrowed and she pouted, heralding a new crescendo in the hammering of Waverly's heart. 

"Technically the door to Shorty's is kinda like my door. I mean I have to go through it to get to my apartment and so I think we can consider it mine, you know, for the purposes of walking after the date. Though, why do you need to walk me to my door? Maybe I should be walking you to your door? How do we know who walks who to whose door when we're both girls? Am I a terrible date because I didn't offer?"

"Shhh, it's ok, Waverly," Nicole chuckled softly, and pressed a kiss to the frown Waverly felt etched on her forehead. "We can both walk each other to the door. Since it's your door, I can feel like a true gentlewoman in that I'm waking you home, and you," Nicole pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, "you can rest assured that you saw me to the door."

"Where do you live?" Waverly was not entirely appeased but had little choice but to accept it. "And how about when you organize the date you walk me to my door and when I organize the date I walk you to yours."

"I think that sounds like a fine plan, so long as I get to have dates with you," Nicole gave her a wink. "And I live about two blocks up the Main Street and then three to the east. Water Street. I have a small little house I rent."

"Yeah?" For some reason the thought of Nicole in a cute little house was really appealing - she could picture her in some comfy chair with a cup of coffee and reading some book, probably science fiction judging by their literary discussion from earlier, maybe _Cats Cradle_ or something equally apocalyptic. 

"Yeah, it's my dream house - well a quarter of the size of my dream house, but it has cute little shutters and a little yard with a tree and a front porch with a swing seat on it. Maybe you can come over for Pizza - meet Buttercup."

"Buttercup?" Waverly felt her heart stutter in her chest. 

"My cat, man hating lil thing that certainly isn't hankering after her Westly."

"You love the Princess Bride?" she almost squealed in delight. "That movie is my favourite movie of all time. I love it. Whenever I have a crappy day or even just really bad cramps I watch that movie."

"Well now, I've never seen the movie, but the book always has a home on my bookshelf. It is the best book, especially for reading aloud."

"Maybe you are a unicorn," Waverly shook her head in bewildered joy. Officer Haught was turning out to be better than she could have imagined. It was funny because Waverly wouldn't mind all manner of differences between her and a potential love interest, but for some reason this little connection meant the world to her, calmed her. 

"We prefer lesbian," Nicole teased and she felt her cheeks flush. 

"Haha," she punched Nicole's arm softly, knuckles finding strong muscle and soft skin. "Ok, you better walk me to my door so we have at least a little time for making out."

"As you wish," the wink and the casual wrapping of an arm around her shoulders had Waverly bouncing on her toes a little, and she leaned into the other girls strong body, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"This was fun," she looked up at warm red hair and that pretty face.

"Oh I definitely agree."

"So you're free tomorrow for a date and I get to organize it, right? As I won," she postured a little. 

"Sure you can organize it, but if it goes well, the next is mine."

"Deal," she waggled around their already joined hands in the semblance of a handshake. 

"So tomorrow, are we talking evening, day, morning, brunch?" 

"You got those in a tangled up order," Waverly teased.

"Well you make me nervous, so you know." They'd reached the door to Shorty's and had turned to face one another. 

"Good," Waverly smiled and at Nicole's questioning frown, elaborated, "you make me nervous too."

"Well that's good I guess," Nicole reached out her left hand and brushed at a strand of her hair. Just her fingertips grazing her cheek made Waverly's body crave a more substantial interaction, skin on skin, her mind screamed, or at the very least a kiss, with tongue and hands groping her. Never before had she dreamt of groping hands, but God did the thought of Nicole's hands on her skin, on her body create a pulse of needy warmth throughout her body and most especially between her legs. 

"And afternoon..." she suggested as a time, thinking they could head into the woods and to the small creek, dip their feet in, listen to music, talk, make out and eat a picnic. They could go a little further, head out of the a Ghost River Triangle and to the small lake. It wouldn't be busy on a Monday afternoon - they might even have it to themselves. "Would that work?"

"That would work great. What can I bring?"

"A pair of shoes you can walk in, swimwear, a towel, sunscreen and you," she pressed a kiss to Nicole's lips to emphasize the 'you.'

"Done," 

"Good!"

"Well I guess I better say goodnight, though a couple of things..." Nicole's warm hand squeezed hers. 

"Anything."

"Don't offer me 'anything' Waverly," Nicole's deep tone let her know exactly where the Officer's head had gone. She blushed,

"Two things?" she blinked rapidly, hoping to clear her foggy brain. 

"Your number?" She was handed Nicole's phone a second later, which she took with her free hand, punching in her number and then hitting call so she had Nicole's. 

"And two?"

"Two," Nicole's red hair shone in the soft bar lights, bouncing as she nodded, "well I wanted to say I had a really, really great time tonight, so thank you."

"I had a great time too." If she were honest she didn't want it to end. 

"So Waves," Nicole took a sudden step towards her, and she took a step back, surprised when her back hit the door. 

"Hmmm..."

"End of the night."

"It is."

"May I..." Whatever Nicole had planned to ask for was cut off when Waverly grew impatient and grabbed a fistful of Nicole's tank and tugged her forward so she could kiss the girl again. She wasn't gentle, shoving her tongue into Nicole's warm, gorgeous and whisky tasting mouth. Her hands found her hip bones and she tugged before running them up firm sides and into soft red hair, thumbs brushing over where those damn cute dimples formed. 

Waverly couldn't think clearly, not with her mouth on the other girls, not with the soft chest and yet firm stomach, the strong arms with soft, soft skin. Nicole was all soft, sweet and delectable, where Champ had been hard, rough and hairy. Waverly deepened the kiss, her body bucking into Nicole's in search of something to ease the ache between her thighs which had become nearly unbearable. At that Nicole growled, low and sexy. Waverly didn't even manage to blink before her back was against the door and Nicole was up against her, one thigh sliding between her legs again and hitting her in just the right place, Nicole's strong hands tugging her thigh up and holding it so when she rocked into her it felt so fucking good. _Holy shitballs_ was all she could manage to barely think because if Nicole could make it feel this good fully clothed and with just her thigh, she couldn't wait until they got to be naked. And then Nicole rocked into her and her body ground down and her understanding of sex and herself opened up. She'd dry humphed before, God when she was a teenager and not ready for sex it was all she'd done. But this...this didn't feel like dry humping. This didn't feel like she might get an accidental orgasm if she was really lucky, and angled her partner just so, and ground her body into them in a carefully orchestrated move. This felt like she was being taken care of. Like her partner knew what she needed and how to give it to her, and if she didn't, she'd learn how. Waverly abandoned kissing, her head falling back against the door with a deep groan as she ground her hips into Nicole's thigh, raised just right, Nicole's palm smoothing over her thigh as she kept her leg raised making the whole thing so much easier, especially when she squeezed her ass and that particular moved caused a more fevered grind, which brought her so close to the edge that she became singularly focussed. On Nicole. On dark eyes, shiny in concentration, pupils blown. On teeth biting down on a kiss swollen lower lip. On the feel of her hand on her thigh, and ass. On the affection, the soft almost smile written so clearly on her face. 

"I have to stop Waves," Nicole shook her head and made to release her leg, and Waverly grabbed at her hand, held it in place. 

"I'm so close, God I swear, I'm so close...please Nicole..."

"We said we'd wait and I don't wanna do anything you may regret and sex is a big deal and..."

"It's not sex..." she rushed.

"It isn't?" Nicole's brow furrowed and Waverly stood on tiptoes and kissed the crease.

"It's really, really, amazing making out..."

"Sex with our clothes on," Nicole countered cutely and Waverly found herself grinning.

"Dry humping..."

"Waverly Earp I do not _dry hump!_ "

"Then what is this?" Waverly rocked her hips down deliberately and delighted in the soft huff from the other woman, and the way her grip tightened in response. 

"A really great goodnight kiss?" she offered, dimples appearing.

"The best," Waverly concurred, lips finding Nicole's, hands climbing with semi confidence up the woman's sides until she could feel the soft press of her breasts against each palm. She whimpered, a noise that was echoed by Nicole. Her left hand moved higher, cupping Nicole's face to deepen the kiss as she rocked on the thigh between her legs, to encourage the movement that gave her better friction. Her other hand stayed on the slight swell of Nicole's chest, a thumb brushing over where she imagined the nipple to be. And fuck, but it was hard and Nicole gasped and pushed into her harder. Emboldened she cupped the boob in her hand and squeezed softly, thumb swirling around the pebbled nipple. Nicole groaned, the all out sexiest noise Waverly had ever heard and she felt her body begin to tighten. 

"Oh god," she moaned into the kiss before dropping her face to the warmth of Nicole's neck as the orgasm tore through her like a pleasure seeking missile, leaving a wake of trembling and deliciousness. 

"You ok?" Nicole asked softly after a beat or two.

"Best goodnight kiss I've ever had," she told her honestly. 

"Well I aim to please," Nicole was teasing and she flushed in response.

"You pleased."

"I should go, otherwise I may have to make that happen again and again because the noise you make and your face when you come...just about the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced."

"Ok...go if you must," she pouted, suddenly needing the Officer to stay, despite knowing she probably shouldn't. 

"Believe me when I say I want to stay," Nicole kissed her pout. "But I like you so I've gotta do this right."

"Ok," she nodded, reaching a hand to unlock the door. "Go before I steal your handcuffs to make you stay." The threat brought a blush to the officers cheeks and she shut her eyes for a second.

"This was fun," Nicole whispered pressing a soft chaste kiss to her lips. Waverly's heart was hammering hard all over again. 

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for a wonderful night."

"And you," Waverly unlocked the door. Nicole opened it, pressed a long kiss to her lips and was gone with a cute little wave.


End file.
